ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyke 10:Carniverse/Episodes
Here are all the episodes of Pyke 10:Carniverse. No users is allowed to edit,but you have to request me in my message wall to add your episode ideas. Season 1:Welcome to Carniverse!(January 4-February 1)) 1.Money for Rights *Pyke's secret identity was reveals to the world so he is now a superhero megastar that loved all over the kids not only on Earth,but so many more!But a fireman alien stops the launch and start a nuclear bomb to destroy the whole world. *Will the explosion explodes and Earth comes to an end? 2.Tha...yuk! *Pyke unlocks his new gift alien from his friend and cloned it's selves and then merge back together to put the one in watching Sumo Slammers,the other one is fighting the villains,and the last one is for the high-school. *Will Pyke can let his clones to back to his gift and turn to normal again? 3.Ambush them where they live!!! *Micheal Morningstar,Vulkanus,and Zombozo's son teamed up to ambush the Rully Family and destroy there house.But his friend's grandfather comes to Pykewood to guide them. *But Pyke can stop those three to ambush his family? 3.Computer Games *After knowing that Ben has a friend desame,the reporter has a mastermind plan and created his newlyThe Stalker to ambush Pyke and stop his Superhero Action Weapon to destroy.But Pyke got a new alien beccause of it! *Can Harangue stop Pyke's Superhero Action Weapon and continue leades the whole city and change it's name into Haranguewood? 4.Back to the Aliens *The whole story between the mastermind's plans for the aliens. *Who will save them? 5.Highly Heated *After the highly heated body and highly heated headed got escaped on his prisoned armored containment suit,the Team was in trouble. *Can Pyke get P'andor back to his suit and stop him from radiating the world? Season 2:Continue to the Aliens(February 8-March 8) 6.Armored Digger *After getting the stink one,Pyke believes that it is powerful.But,the armored super special digger and the ugly rat who minds his own,along with the Forever Knights teamed up to hide Aggregor! *But because it is oblivious and brainless,who will help him? 7.Electric Jellyfish *Alien Mastermind has to capture his fifth and final prisoner who escaped him. *Can the Team help Ra'ad to hide on Aggregor? 8.Heroes Time! *Pyke's favorite superhero has a return to lead and save the Pykewood.But,he has an evil plans for the beautiful movie actress. *Can Pyke save Jennifer from the hands of Nemesis? 9.Super Aggregor *Aggregor returns and controls the minds of the Andromeda Five to ambush Pyke.But he has also plans to absorb the Five. *Can the Team stop Aggregor from absorbing they powers and lives? 10.Map of Pykeinfinity *After absorbing the Andromeda Five,Aggregor need to find all the pieces of Map of Pykeinifinity to become the most powerful villain in the Universe. *Can Aggregor find all the pieces of the Ultimate Prize and become the most powerful villain in the Universe? Season 3:Finding the Pieces(March 15-April12) 11.The World of Ice *Aggregor wants to get the first piece of Map of Pykeinfinity but the Team has plans for him to stop. *Can Pyke stop him of getting the first piece? 12.Chakullahambo *Aggregor got the first piece,but he can get the second piece? *Can the Team fast to get the second piece? 13.Underwater *The Team travels to an Underwater Planet who has the third piece. *Can Aggregor continue got it? 14.Magic to Anywhere *After Pyke got a medal of eating 50 boxes of chili fries,Aggregor needs to got the fourth piece and then get the final piece to destroy the Earth. *But Adwaita can stop the Team and Charmcaster because she help them? 15.The Cube Planet *After getting the four pieces,Aggregor travels through a cube planet who has different moving rooms,and also the Team travels through on it. *Can Aggregor got the fifth and final piece and become the most powerful villain in the whole Universe? Season 4:Other Villain Apprentice(April 19-May 17) 16.Superhero Returns! *Nemesis returns and now has escaped the prison to destroy Pyke with the help of Nemesis Girl. *Can Pyke stops the Nemesis Duo and turn Carl back to prison? 17.The Eggman's Chikens *Dr.Chiken Animo turns chiken eggs into Aerophibian eggs to ambush Pyke and his team.But with the help of Break,Break,Break,Fix,Fix,Fix,Pyke will destroy and then fix the ray. *Can Pyke destroy the ray and fix it to turn all the flyers into regular and normal eggs. 18.Chili Fries Attacks! *Pyke wants to get the new Chili Fries action figure but instead of getting,it will destroy Pyke! *Can those delicious fries chilis destroy the Team? 19.Evil Photos *The photos have ben turned into Photo Monsters and it now to destroy the city.But because Pyke and the Team are in a vacation,an slowly but surely new frienemy will defeat them. *Can the Frienemy defeates them all and didn't do any cases? 20.Night of the Living Nightmare *White haired Ben goes to Pyke's house to put him on a bad dream! *Can Pyke goes back to real world and stop Albedo from doing it again? Season 5:The Revenge of Aggregor!(May 24-June 21) 21.DESTROY PYKE!:Part 1 *After the Team didn't agreed with Aggregor to be a new superhero,Aggregor wants a revenge to ambush them. *Can the Team stops him from destroying them? 22.DESTROY PYKE!:Part 2 *Continue to it,Aggregor completely destroys the Team! *Who will bring them to back? 23.We Return!:Part 1 *Proffesor Paradox has to bring them back to life from traveling to May 24. *But Aggregor needs to ambush him before bringing them back to life! 24.We Return!:Part 2 *After bringing them back to life,Psyphon has a return! *Will he teamed up with Aggregor and battled them? 25.Final Showdown! *Aggregor,Psyphon,Trumbipulor,even a shapeshifting monster and those bad enemies teamed up to destroy them all! *Who will teamed up with the Team to help them stop them? Season 6:Galactic Monsters!(June 28-July 26) 26.Intergalactic *After Dr. Victor was stoned by Heatblast many years ago,but his ghost master free him and team up along with the Yenaldooshi and The Mummy to destroy Pyke on the way. *Can the Team stop these 4 freaky monsters? 27.Whooo *Freaking Wolf survive NRG's nuclear ball so he go to the lab and turn himself into an Android!Sadly Pyke and his friends go to Way Big's planet for the emergency call. *Did the Yenaldooshi destroy the whole world with his new robotic powers? 28.Tissue on the Way *The Team founded The Mummy snatching toilet papers on the whole city to make it into a Monster Blast to revive Zs'Kayr. *Can they stop this freak paper? 29.Vampire of All the Darkness *The Lord Transyl visits up Zs'Kayr and his henchmen to destroy Pyke for all. *Did The Team fastly knew it before it happens? 30.Darkstar Destroy *Darkstar and his new henchmen,Esotericas have planned to revive Aggregor. *Did this two freking monsters revive Aggregor? Season 6:Water Invasion!(December 20-January30) 31.Plumber Splash *Bill Gacks have repaired Pyke's water pipes on his house,but Esotericas have a return. *Can Bill repair Pyke's pipes and Esotericas cannot destroy it again? 32.Especially Ra'ad *Ra'ad heared about the Water Invasion Festival in Pykewood so he had return and needed to hide to Vilgax for giving him to Aggregor for an Ultimate Prize. *Can the Team hide Ra'ad from the hands of this two monsters? 33.Let's Talk about Bivalvan *Bivalvan has been kidnapped by Psyphon and give to Vilgax to give to Aggregor. *Who can stop him? 34.Turtles to Turtles *The Peaceful Turtle reported Psyphon that he attemps to kidnap him. *Can the Team accepts his help? 35.Breaked Plumbers' Helpers *The Original Helpers have been destroyed because of death of their leader Pierce,hypnotized Helen,transferrie of the young Cooper to Andromeda Galaxy,and the new enemy Manny.Only Alan is the who is left.But he teamed up with the new Plumbers' Helpers. *Who will be the leader? Season 7:Plumbers' Helpers(February 6-March 2) 36.New Helpers *Alan created a new team called Plumbers' Helpers with 4 new Plumbers' Helpers. *But a vigilante had a return to ambush em. 37.Back to Forever *Vulkanus returns and was heared off about the new Plumbers' Helpers. *So that the New Helpers will be having they first Action. 38.Plumbers' Training *Pyke and Roy prepares the Plumbers' Helpers first training to be more better in fighting. *But a demonic fire and hot headed monster will taking a revenge on Pyke for better. 39.Demon's Arc *Pyke tricked the Plumbers' Helpers and turn into a semi-villain himself. 40.Transferrered Dragon *Dracus Nobilis,Vilgax,and Fuego del Diablo created a team called The Monsters to ambush Pyke,Roy,Alan,Yumi,Greg,Jetty,and Porcupine. *So that they unite their powers and meet their final revenge to Pyke and new Plumbers' Kids. Season 8:The End of an Era(Coming Soon)(May 30-June 30) 41.The End of an Era *Diagon revive and collected some 9 of Pyke's loyal enemies.Although Pyke revealed to all that he is a Celestialsapien. 42.Ending of Start *Pyke faces off his final battle. 43.The Ultimate 10:Part 1 *Diagon makes the Diagon 10 to battle Pyke but The Andromeda Five helps them to battle the Diagon 10. 44.The Ultimate 10:Part 2 *All are defeated and Pyke and Diagon are the only two who are standing,so Pyke faces off his Ultimate Enemy. 45.Goodbye *After beating Diagon,Pyke says goodbye to all of those who be a part of his life and sacrifices his whole life to kill all of his Enemies in order to have a peace on Earth. Category:Series Category:Episodes